


Our New Home

by Time_Bomb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fell is happy to give him some, Gasterblaster dragon, M/M, Medicine, Pills, Sans needs cuddles, Sickness, Transformation, gasterblaster, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Bomb/pseuds/Time_Bomb
Summary: The monster are now on the surface but Sans are been acting weird lately and the other monster aim to find out why.
Relationships: Fell/Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 10





	1. rawr im scary

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired I just cannot remember who wrote it, all I know is that it was on wattpad and it’s called ‘Pills’  
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
>  **Bold** = Wingdings  
> Regular = common  
>  _Italics_ = thoughts

Sans sighed, his eye lights set on his phone that he was currently curled around. He was waiting for Toriel or Fell to text, really, waiting for any of his friends to text. He clawed at his chest almost desperately like he had done all the other times. 3 weeks this has been happening, 3 whole weeks.

You might be asking, ‘what has been happing for three weeks?’. Well let me explain:  
Sans’s Gaster Blaster side of him started acting up. He had told Papyrus and King Asgore about it, and was able to get the pills he need from his old home. So, Sans brought the pills — To his new home on the surface — that he used to keep himself calm and not change into ‘the beast’. Problem was... Sans had to sneak them into his house so that the others didn’t question it. Because of this, the others — expect for Papyrus and Asgore because they knew of his condition — thought Sans was illegally taking pills. So... what did they do, take the pills from his room. Now Sans is stuck in his room, halfway through his Gaster Blaster form, wanting both Fell, and to die. 

The phone lit up and Sans quickly grabbed it. ‘ _Please be Fell, please..._ ‘ It was not Fell, but Toriel. Sans growled angrily and threw the phone across the room like a child.

“ **Stupid Toriel, stupid Alphys, stupid Undyne, STUPID ME!!!** “ Sans screeched clawing at his head. Papyrus was not here to calm him, Papyrus need to be here. His back arched up, his spine trying to tear through his clothes. The phone buzzed again making Sans pause. He slowly dragged himself out of the bed and over to the phone. 

_______________  
| ❤️ Fell ❤️ - Now |____________________  
| Hey Sweetheart, just wanted to check in...|  
——————————————————————-

Sans chirped with happiness, and scrambled to open his phone up with his finger/claws. After the weeks of being cooped up in his room, Sans quickly learned how to use his half fingers, half claw hand even in difficult situations. 

>   
>  ❤️ Fell ❤️  
>  Hey Sweetheart, just wanted to check in on you.  
>  I was hoping we could _Claw_ or something, haha  
>  Anyways love you ❤️💙
> 
> Pun Master  
>  Ya, I would love to call!  
> 

Sans waited for the response his tail wagging wildly. 

❤️ Fell ❤️

✅____❌

Sans quickly hit the check mark his claws shaking. As soon as he was connected,  
“ **Fell!!!!** “  
“Hey there Sweetheart, miss me?“ Fell sounded really tired but still happy.  
“ **I missed you lots! Did you miss me?** “ Fell chuckled. It was a weird thing, but as a blaster Sans often acts like a kid — both the goat version and the human version.  
“Ya I missed you lots.”

A hour went by of the two talking, mostly Sans getting lost in thought. Fell had explained that he would be able to get the pills Sans needed so he could return back to normal. Papyrus had also returned home with a treat! 

Chocolate cake~ Sans yelped with excitement when he heard the door open. Scrabbling out of his room and downstairs, Sans barked happily. 

“ **Papy!!!** “


	2. Papy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy is home!!!!!  
> But something is wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone so long. I am now back though.

Sans bounded down the stairs when the smell of chocolate pie hit him.

“ **Papy! You have cake!** ”

Papyrus looked up at Sans with tired eyes that caused the older to skid to a halt.

“ **Papy**?” Papyrus smiled up at his brother.

”Don’t worry Sans I am alright!” Papyrus answered Sans question. Sans wined softly. Papyrus patted Sans’s muzzle before continuing with new enthusiasm. “The chocolate cake is for the New Years party we are holding!”

”What?” Sans asked. Papyrus looked up, surprised at the common that came out of the others mouth.

”With Underswap and Underfell? Did you forget already?” Papyrus walked into the kitchen before setting down the bags of food. Sans visibly relaxed. ‘ _Don’t worry, it’s just a party_!’ He told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! My next chapter with be in January sometime. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was very short, I promise you the next one is going to be longer!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
